darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff Oath
I. My Purpose I am here to improve and enrich the game and maintain an exciting, immersive, and high-quality game with the responsibilities I've been entrusted, be it helping fellow Staff, running scenes, resolving disputes, or overseeing players. I will always remember that I am a servant to the community, and will always place the well-being of the game over personal goals within the game. I also understand that this is a volunteer job, and real life -always- comes first. I will always post and inform Staff using the forums when I am gone, and for how long, and why. If due to real-life circumstances I can no longer actively staff, I will step down. II. My Behavior I will treat players with respect and courtesy, even if I loathe them, or they don't return the respect. I will not communicate to players on my Staff account. If I must, I will do it through @mail or PM on the web forums. This is to maintain a vital barrier between players and Staff for confidentiality and reflection; while some decisions must be made under pressure, it is better for the community if I decide after I have had a chance to reflect. I will show no favoritism. Not toward other Staff members, not toward my buddies, not toward my IC factions. If there is a direct conflict of interest, such as a Storyteller being asked to run a Rogue Squadron vs. Sith battle in which his Rogue Squadron character is involved, I will immediately ask another Staff member to take over, or if it's not possible, I will refuse to participate as Staff. I will never leak secrets, including, but not limited to secrets of plots, game mechanics, building, or secrets of PCs in any medium to non-Staff (IM, e-mail, page, etc.) This means NO sharing the latest tidbit that Vader secretly killed the Emperor and has put a clone in his place, NO sharing someone's character background with my buddies or any players. What's said and done in Staff, STAYS in Staff. I will conduct myself in a trustworthy, professional and respectful manner to both my peers and players, and be an excellent example of good conduct that upholds the spirit of our rules and sportsmanship. I will never call players idiots, or call them anything offensive in front of any other players. If I must vent, I will explain that I need to vent, and do so to other Staff members. I will never act rashly; I will get my facts straight before offering any definitive answer to players. Examples include, but are not limited to, answering coding and building questions, running a scene using confidential plot info, investigating an OOC dispute. Even if this means that the player in question has to wait a few days. I will act with all deliberate speed, but I will not rush. III. My Responsibilities I am responsible for what I see. Inaction can be a mistake. Only Staff on probation are an exception to this rule (they must ask for permission before doing anything). I will accomplish my duties. I fully understand our player policies and rules, and will both uphold them and model them. When I am logged in on my Staff account, I will take an active part in the gameworld and enrich the atmosphere for the players' enjoyment. If I am to be gone for more than several minutes, I will log off. I will not log in to idle. Being a Staff member is a privilege and an onerous task; I will work as hard as I can to improve the game through my duties. While enjoying myself and playing my own character is important, by signing this Oath, I place my duties as a Staff member first. Should the need arise, I must drop what I'm doing as my own character to attend to Staff matters. If that is necessary, I will do it promptly and politely. IV. Final Addendum I will always keep in mind why I am Staff. My first duty as is to improve the game. I also understand that real life is a higher priority for myself and for other players. By signing this Oath, I am fully aware of all regulations and rules that are expected of me as a Staff member, and I agree to follow them to my best ability and wholeheartedly. ::: -- The Game Staff Category:Policy